1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a voice recording and playback apparatus, more particularly to a voice recording and playback apparatus which can be used in an alarm system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional alarm system is shown to include normally open (N.O.) microswitches 11, 12, 13, 14 to be installed in locations that require security for detecting the presence of a burglar. Each of the microswitches 11, 12, 13, 14 is connected in series to a respective relay 15, 16, 17, 18 and to a respective alarm lamp 19, 20, 21, 22. The relays 15, 16, 17, 18 and the alarm lamps 19, 20, 21, 22 are connected to a common alarm device 23. A power supplying device 24 supplies the electrical power that is required by the alarm system when a power switch 25 is closed.
In operation, when any of the microswitches 11, 12, 13, 14 is closed, i.e. a burglar is detected, the respective relay 15, 16, 17, 18 is energized, thus activating the alarm device 23 so as to generate an audible alarm output. The respective alarm lamp 19, 20, 21, 22 lights up at the same time.
Usually, the alarm device 23 generates a ringing or buzzing alarm output. If a relatively large number of microswitches is in use, the alarm device 23 can only provide information concerning the presence of a burglar but not the whereabouts of the burglar.